european_athletics_championshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
La Chanson 14
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 14 | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final }}La Chanson 14, often referred to as LC #14, was the 14th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Casablanca, Morocco, at the Salle Mohammed V, following Morocco's victory at the 13th Contest with "My Heart's Grave", performed by Faouzia. 51 countries confirmed their participation in the 13th edition. The contest saw the return of Algeria, Romania, Slovakia and Tunisia. Unfortunately, Cyprus, Israel and Uzbekistan decided to withdraw. The 14th edition consisted of four shows: one quarterfinal, two semifinals alongside the grand final. The quarterfinal took place on 26 May 2018, the semifinals took place on 2 June 2018 and 9 June 2018 respectively. The Grand Final took place on 16 June 2018. Location Casablanca, located in the central-western part of Morocco bordering the Atlantic Ocean, is the largest city in Morocco. It is also the largest city in the Maghreb, as well as one of the largest and most important cities in Africa, both economically and demographically. Casablanca is Morocco's chief port and one of the largest financial centers on the continent. According to the 2014 population estimate, the city has a population of about 3.35 million in the urban area and over 6.8 million in the Casablanca-Settat region. Casablanca is considered the economic and business center of Morocco, although the national political capital is Rabat. The leading Moroccan companies and international corporations doing business in the country have their headquarters and main industrial facilities in Casablanca. Recent industrial statistics show Casablanca retains its historical position as the main industrial zone of the country. The Port of Casablanca is one of the largest artificial ports in the world, and the second largest port of North Africa, after Tanger-Med 40 km east of Tangier. Casablanca also hosts the primary naval base for the Royal Moroccan Navy. The commune of Casablanca recorded a population of 3,359,818 in the 2014 Moroccan census. About 98% live in urban areas. Around 25% of them are under 15 and 9% are over 60 years old. The population of the city is about 11% of the total population of Morocco. Grand Casablanca is also the largest urban area in the Maghreb. 99.9% of the population of Morocco are Arab and Berber Muslims. During the French protectorate in Morocco, European Christians formed almost half the population. Later after the independence in 1956, the European population has decreased substantially. Results Quarter-Final Semi-final 1 Andorra, the Czech Republic and Lebanon will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Malta, Morocco and Russia will also vote in this semi-final. Final Voting grids OALC Organisation des Amateurs de La Chanson (more commonly known as OALC) is an international organisation that was founded in 2017 in Kraków, Poland. The organisation consists of a network of over 59 La Chanson fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OALC fan clubs, a voting poll will run prior to the main La Chanson allowing members from over 59 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the contest. *Table reflects the voting results from all fifty-nine OALC member clubs. Other countries * : * : * : * : * : * : * : International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Elisa Sednaoui # Fuad Backović # Irina Rimes (Moldovan representative in the fifth edition and eleventh edition) # Alexey Gross # Barbara Rogowska # Emmy Liyana # András Kállay-Saunders (Hungarian representative in the eleventh edition) # Ryan O'Shaughnessy # Guðrið Hansdóttir (Faroese representative in the eighth edition as part of Byrta) # Suvi Koponen # Çağla Şikel # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD Category:Editions of La Chanson